The present invention relates generally to an interactive weight management device, method and system. This application incorporates by reference the entire disclosures of application Ser. No. 09/975,097, titled MEDICAL MONITORING DEVICE AND SYSTEM, filed Oct. 11, 2001, application Ser. No. 60/562,876, titled MEDICAL MONITORING SYSTEM, filed Apr. 16, 2004, application Ser. No. 60/487,471, titled MEDICAL MONITORING/CONSUMABLES TRACKING DEVICE, filed Jul.15, 2003, and application Ser. No: 10/892,520, titled MEDICAL MONITORING/CONSUMABLES TRACKING DEVICE, filed Jul. 15, 2004.
In developed countries, there is much interest in personal health and fitness, however as countries become industrialized there is a trend towards a sedentary lifestyle. Currently, there are an estimated 1.7 billion people in the world that are considered overweight or obese, including more than half of all Americans, Canadians, Australians and Britons. By overweight, it is meant that the subject has exceeded acceptable weight range and/or percent body fat generally considered as healthy determined by factors including, but not necessarily limited to age, height, sex, and body type. Being overweight or obese contributes in development of certain conditions, such as diabetes, heart disease, stroke, hypertension, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea and other breathing problems, some forms of cancer, high blood cholesterol, and psychological disorders such as depression. In one poll, more than half of American consumers said they have dieted or are currently dieting. Americans spend $33 billion annually on the numerous weight-loss products and services available to consumers, yet more than half of the United States population is overweight.